A New Beginning
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: Draco's whole life changes his 5th year. He finds out he is a prophecy, only he can kill Voldemort. The only thing that can save him is to fall in love. Follow his transformation from bad boy to good guy. Prequel to Changing Of The Tides. **COMPLETED**
1. Never Spit At A Malfoy

A/N: This is a prequel to Changing Of The Tides. You don't really have to read that one first, actually, chronologically this one comes first. It'll make sense either way. And by the way, it's in Draco's point of view. So here goes:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was sitting on the Howarts Express, waiting to begin my fifth year at school. I was surrounded, as usual, by my two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle, and, of course, most of the Slytherin girls. I was, of course, popular. With the Slytherins, at least. Everyone else at the school hated me. But it didn't really bother me.  
  
Pansy flounced down next to me. "Draco, darling," he whispered in my ear, "I desperately need to talk to you about something. Alone."   
  
She grabbed my hand and lead me to an empty compartment. I heard the rest of the girls groan. I smiled cockily, and said, "Don't worry, ladies, I'll be back before long."  
  
Pansy sat down across from me, and said, "This is very serious, Draco. This is our fifth year."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. "Pansy, I'm well aware that this is our fifth year."  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" her eyes got as wide as saucers. "This is the year He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named comes to recruit us as Death Eaters."  
  
I just smiled. "I'm aware of that, too. I've known I was to become a Death Eater since I was three years old. My father..."  
  
Pansy looked at me with respect. "I know all about your father. He's one of the top Death Eaters. You will be too, Draco. But I'm worried. What if something goes wrong? What if You-Know-Who loses power? That will be the end of us."  
  
"Have faith, Pansy," I told her. "Voldemort-" she flinched as I said the name, "Can not just 'lose power.' Why, he's the most powerful wizard in the world!"  
  
A look of relief washed over Pansy's face. "You're right, of course."  
  
"I know." I smiled pompously. "I'm always right. Now come, let's head back with our friends."  
  
And so we returned to our Slytherin friends. A bit later I started to get up to get some snacks from the cart. As I was returning to our compartment with my arms loaded with food, I bumped into someone. Snacks went flying everywhere.  
  
"Out, of my way, mudblood," I snarled, pushing back Justin Finch-Fletchy, a weak little Hufflepuff.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy," whispered Finch-Fletchy.  
  
By this time Crabbe and Goyle had come up on either side of me. "Sorry isn't good enough, Mudblood," I sneered. I was having so much fun watching Finch-Fletchy shaking before me like a leaf. I looked at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" cried Finch-Fletchy, as he ran trembling from our car. All of us Slytherins sniggered at his reaction.  
  
"Well," I said, leaning back in the seat, "That was fun. Say, Crabbe, Goyle, you want to go find Potter and his friends and pick on them?"  
  
"Aw, come on, leave them alone," said Blaise Zabini. She slid herself closer to me. "Stay with me."  
  
"What, you got a crush on Potter or Weasley?" I teased her.  
  
"It seems like you have on Granger, the way you're always following that trio around," she retorted. That girl has spunk. I liked that.  
  
"Come on," I said motioning for Crabbe and Goyle, "I will not sit around here for spiteful little girls to insult me."  
  
I could see Blaise's violet eyes flashing, but we were out of the compartment before she could toss back any more insults.  
  
We headed back to Potter's usual compartment. Sure enough, he was there, along with Weasley and Granger. Surprisingly, little Ginny Weasley also joined them. This should be interesting.  
  
"Well, well, well." My voice startled them, and they looked up. "It seems the trio has turned into a foursome. "Let's see, the wonder boy Potter, the Weasel, the Mudblood... and Potter's lover girl."  
  
Ginny turned a deep shade of crimson. "Leave her alone!" cried Weasley.  
  
I turned to him. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because..." he stuttered. "Because... because I'll beat you up if you don't!"  
  
I sneered at him. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
That was all Weasley needed. He lunged towards me, only to be restained by Granger. While I was laughing in his face, something unexpected happened. I admit, I never saw it coming. Little Ginny Weasley walked up to me and spit right in my face.  
  
Everything was silent. At first I was stunned. But I recovered soon, and realized I couldn't let her get away with that. I raised my hand and slapped her across the face.  
  
I saw a red outline of my hand across her cheek. I leant into her and whispered in her ear, "Never spit at a Malfoy." With that, I turned and swaggered out of the compartment. Before I had turned I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but I didn't care. No one does that to a Malfoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Please review! 


	2. Late Night Fights

The months passed as the usually did, and my life was pretty good. It wasn't until the Christmas break that I really began to notice things in my home.  
  
I was spending the Christmas holiday at home with my mother and father. I would, of course, miss all my friends at Hogwarts, but it was only for a week so I would get by.  
  
I immeadiately noticed things were different in my house. My mother was more quiet than she had ever been, and my father had that glint in his eye that he got when ever he was making trouble. I didn't think much of it, though, until one night that week.  
  
It was late at night, maybe about two o'clock in the morning. I woke up and suddenly had to use the bathroom. I hurried along the hall, but stopped just outside my parents' room. The door was open a crack, and the lights were on and I could hear voices. Curiousity got the best of me, and I peeked through the crack.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I wasn't meant to hear that. But I did, and I can't change that now. Anyway, I heard my father, and he was yelling, but softly, obviously not to wake me up.  
  
"That boy is meant for my Master! You know he must go to him!"  
  
"I don't want to see our darling Draco turn evil," cried my mother.  
  
"You know he must! He fulfills the prophecy! This will bring my Lord back to power! We shall rule again!" My father let out a bone chilling laugh.  
  
"I won't let you take him!" sobbed Mum. "It's bad enough you haven't realized what you are doing."  
  
"Oh, but I have, I have," whispered my father. "I know exactly what I am doing. Once I hand over my son to Voldemort, I will be his second in command! We shall rule over this world together!"  
  
"He's my son, too!" cried Mum. "You can't! You just can't!"  
  
"Oh, but I can," he said, in a surprisingly calm voice. "Oh, I can." And he slapped my mother across the face.  
  
It was all I could do to keep from crying aloud. I ran back down the hall. I went into my room and closed the door. My thoughts were swimming inside my head.  
  
I loved my mother. She's the only person I've ever really felt a strong bondage with. She's always taken care of me. I couldn't stand to see her treated like this.  
  
And she was protecting me. Protecting me from all the evil I was soon to face as I headed back to Hogwarts. Everyone knew that January of our fifth year was when Voldemort came to recruit certian people to be Death Eaters. I suddenly realized that my mother didn't want me to become one.  
  
And what was all that about me being a prophecy? Now I'm really confused. I mean, I knew I would be an important Death Eater, because I'm Lucius Malfoy's son. But a prophecy? What did all this mean?  
  
The one thing that was truly haunting my brain was the way my father had slapped my mother. Not only was I upset because I love my mother, but that I saw myself in his place. That was exactly the way I had slapped little Ginny Weasley.  
  
And all of the sudden, all the bad things my father had done hit me. My father was not a nice person. His ideas were all wrong, and he was evil. And I was becoming him.  
  
And I cried. I haven't cried in years, but I cried now. I was just so utterly confused. What could I do now? I knew my mother didn't want be to join the dark side, but it wasn't as simple as all that. If I really was some sort of prophecy, the Dark Lord would most definately come to find me.  
  
What was I supposed to do about my reputation at school? Everyone knew I was going to be Voldemort's number one supporter from Hogwarts. What would everyone think? All the Slytherin girls?  
  
I resolved to talk to my mother about it tomorrow. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I would talk to her. I wished my life wasn't so unexplainably complicated. What was I going to do?  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I couldn't really think of that much to write. I don't really think this story will be too long, maybe ten chapters or less. Anyway, after I write this I think I'll do a sequel to Changing Of The Tides.  
  
Also, if you want me to email you when I post the next chapter, just say so in your review.  
  
Thanks to cooldot and f0xyness39 for reviewing! 


	3. The Prophecy

I talked to my mother tomorrow morning. I was so confused, I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Mum," I started out. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, honey," she said. We were in the kitchen, and my father was at work for the day. "Would you like a snack or something?"  
  
"No," I told her. Then I started my story. "Last night, I got up to go to the bathroom. I heard you and Dad fighting. I didn't mean to listen, I really didn't, but... I did. And I'm confused. Especially about the prophecy thing."  
  
"Oh Draco," my mother sighed and fell into a chair. "You've got a very difficult life ahead of you. I'm sorry. I don't remember all parts of the prophecy, just some. I think I have it in a book somewhere, hold on."  
  
Mum went to our library and returned with a book of magical prophecies. I didn't even know we had that book. She flipped it open to a page near the end of the book, and handed it over to me. I began to read.  
  
'There will come a time when Voldemort will lose his power (see prophecy on pg. 322). He will not have fully died, but just gone into hiding, becoming very weak. Fourteen years later, he will have the chance to come back to power. This will be through a young fifteen-year-old boy, who will be part veela. The boy will be the son of a deatheater. On the 26th of March, Voldemort will visit the child in another's body. Voldemort will try to transfer his soul into the body of this boy. If he succeeds, he will regain all his power in this body and be just as powerful as before. There is only one way he can be stopped. The boy must have a deep, true love for another woman. If he does, Voldemort will feel this love and affection and will not be able to survive in his body. Their souls will battle, and as long as the boy has that love, his soul will destroy Voldemort's, bringing him to an end.'  
  
I gasped as I finished. I was not aware my life was in danger. "I need to go upstairs and think," I told mother.  
  
"That's fine Draco," my mother had a worried look on her face. "I'm so sorry all of this had to happen. I hope you'll be okay."  
  
"Mum, it's not your fault," I told her. "Don't blame yourself."  
  
"Oh Draco, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my only child. I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Mum." I headed up to my room. I seriously needed to think. First of all, Voldemort would be recruiting Death Eaters the first week of January. Now, even if I was or was not a Death Eater, he will still come to get me. So it really makes no difference. I just won't become one.  
  
My biggest problem was that I realized I was facing death. But not just death. Not only would I die, but Voldemort would live. Now, I'd never thought much about Voldemort actually killing people before. I'd figured since my father was a Death Eater and I was to become one, I'd never be in much danger. I'd only cared for myself. Now I'd have to care for someone else.  
  
That was the worst part. The only way to stop this whole mess is to fall into a deep, true love. How was a supposed to find one in three months? And I don't think any of the girls I know in Slyterin are capable of a "deep, true love." And no other girls in the school would talk to me. I don't know what to do. Love isn't a thing you can force. And as much as I hate to admit it, no one truly loves me.  
  
I guess I'd have to accept my fate. I was going to die, and Voldemort would take over the world. And there was nothing I could do. I guess I'll spend my last three months doing whatever I want. I'll think about that later. My father will be second in command. For giving me to Voldemort, me his son.  
  
That hurt. I figured my father at least liked me a little. But he is willing to kill me so he is powerful. He's as bad as Voldemort. I can no longer refer to him as father. He will be "Lucius" from now on.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: This chapter was pretty short, but you found out a lot of information. I really had fun writing the prophecy! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!  
  
Thanks to a, Alex Destine, and amaryllis for reviewing! 


	4. My Death Day

I headed back to school, well aware of my fate. I attended classes, but didn't do any homework. What did it matter, anyway? I was going to die by next March. So I might as well enjoy myself.  
  
I played Quidditch all the time, just whizzing by on my broomstick. Sometimes I just flew around anywhere I wanted, thinking to myself and feeling the breeze.  
  
This lasted all the way until March 25th. I couldn't sleep that night. Tomorrow, tomorrow was the day. The day I die. It sounded horrible.  
  
Obviously, I hadn't fallen in love by then. I knew I wouldn't, you can't just fall in love when you want to. Maybe I would be better off dead, if I didn't love anyone. It's not like I had much choice, anyway.  
  
Now that I thought about it, I already was dead. I had been a horrible person, I hadn't loved, I hadn't really lived.  
  
I heard the bells chime midnight. It was now officially March 26th. My death day. I could be killed right now, even. It was March 26th. But Voldemort didn't come then. I tossed and turned until about four thirty. I then drifted into a restless fit of sleep, filled with nightmares about Voldemort.  
  
I woke up at around noon. I had already decided I wasn't going to classes. But what would I do now? What did one do to kill time before it was time for them to die?  
  
A little thought in the back of my head told me I should have spoken to Dumbledore about all this. I had avoided him; I figured it wasn't his problem. But now, I didn't know what else to do. I ran from the room and headed towards his office.  
  
I knew where his office was from having seen Potter and his friends go there at times. I'd also heard him whisper the password "lemon drop." Of course, that was two or three years ago, surely the password would have changed by now.  
  
I reached the gargoyle gaurding his office. "Lemon drop!" I cried. Nothing happened. "Cauldron Cakes! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" Still nothing. "God damnit!" I cried.  
  
"I don't think I should be allowing such language in my school." I turned around, and there stood the Headmaster, with a twinke in his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry," I stammered, "But I need to talk to you."  
  
"Come into my office," said Dumbledore. He murmurmed a password that sounded suspisiously like "Chocolate Frogs", and led me up a flight of stairs to his office. He seated himself behind the desk, and I sat in a chair. "Speak," he commanded.  
  
I took a close look at him. "I think you already know what is going on."  
  
He sighed, and for the first time, he actually looked old. His eyes no longer twinkled, and the smile faded from his lips. "I do know, Draco. I've known about the prophecy since I knew that you were coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why is it that everyone knew about this except me?" I asked angrily. "You all knew I was going to die. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Draco," started Dumbledore, "If you had known you were going to die, you wouldn't have enjoyed life. Now, I know these past few months you haven't done any work, playing Quidditch and flying all day. But think about it. Were you really enjoying yourself?"  
  
"No," I admitted. "I was always thinking about my fate. Is there anything I can do about it?"  
  
"Not now, Draco. Just be brave, and stay strong. Face Voldemort and try to save us all. It will be a tough battle, but you must do it."  
  
I thought the old man had gone off his rocker. Obviously I couldn't beat Voldemort, I didn't love any one. I opened my mouth to tell him so, but he interrupted me.  
  
"I know, Mr. Malfoy, I know. But you may beat him in a way that you never expect. Now hurry, go, and may all help be with you."  
  
I hurried from the room and down the hall. I was only interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I jumped, but turned around. It was only Ginny Weasley.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" I asked. I figured she would be afraid of me, after what I did to her on the train. Apparently not.  
  
"Draco, you know what I want," she looked up at me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I snapped her.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she asked me. She grabbed my wand out of my pocket. She pushed me into the nearest empty classroom and locked the door. I gaped at her. "I want your body."  
  
Then suddenly I realized. "You're... you're..."  
  
She smiled evilly. "Lord Voldemort?"  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Heehee, I left a bit of a cliffhanger. Okay, so more than a bit, a big one! I hope you can't wait to read the next chapter, because I know I can't wait to write the next one! Please please please review!  
  
I don't want to go back to school! School starts tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll still find time to update!  
  
Thanks to Googooliebokee for reviewing! 


	5. Battle Of The Souls

I gasped. It was time. My fate had come.  
  
It was still horrible to see the words of Lord Voldemort coming out of Ginny Weasley's mouth. "I guess you know what's coming next, don't you, Malfoy?"  
  
I didn't answer. Of course I knew what was coming. I was going to die.  
  
"That's right, you're going to die," said Voldemort, as if he could read my mind. "And I will be brought back to my highest power. Lucius shall be highly rewarded for this, sacrficing his only son."  
  
I cringed. He stepped closer to me. "Now, let me explain how this will work. I grab you by both wrists..." he paused, and smirked. "Don't worry, you can't resist. You have no control from here on in."  
  
He was right. I couldn't move.  
  
"Then I will transport my soul into your body, and they will battle. The only way you could save yourself is to love a woman, and I know you haven't. So I will win and your soul will be killed. I doubt it will be too painful."  
  
I braced myself, prepared for death. Although the whole thing probably happened in a few seconds, it seemed like a lifetime to me.  
  
He grabbed my wrists, and I could feel his energy, his soul, entering my body. I tried to think about other things than the death that was to come.  
  
But what else could I think about? I had no friends. I tried thinking about broomsticks and Quidditch, but that all seemed very superficial now. My thoughts drifted back home, to my mother and father.  
  
Mother. I hoped she wouldn't be too tortured after I was gone. I know she cared for me. What would her life be like now? Back on the dark side. Where I knew she didn't want to be. If only I could have stopped him, to save my mother.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a severe pain near my heart. This was it, I thought. This is the battle of the souls.  
  
Another searing pain ripped through my chest. I wanted so badly to cry, but I couldn't. Just let the pain be gone, I thought. Just let me go quickly.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen. Our souls were fighting, and fighting good. And some points I felt weaker, but suddenly I got stronger. And stronger. Until I felt fully recovered. And I fought with his soul, I fought good.  
  
Until I finally won. I knew I had as soon as I felt the evil, heavy feeling lifted from my chest.  
  
Ginny let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped to the floor.  
  
I stood there, dazed. Was Ginny okay? Had I just killed Voldemort? A rush of emotions over came me. The world went black as I fell to the floor beside Ginny.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: LoL, don't worry, this is not the end! I've had so much fun writing this story. I plan on having, oh, about two more chapters, maybe three. Please review!  
  
Thanks to Angel and amaryllis for reviewing!  
  
By the way, now that it's the weekend, I finally got to update! You just gotta hate school sometimes. It's so much work! And my first year in high school. LoL. 


	6. Unanswered Questions

When I awoke, everything was white. "Is this heaven?" I thought. There was a twanging feeling in the back of my stomach that said, maybe I didn't belong in heaven. Maybe I belonged in hell.  
  
I looked in the bed next to me and Ginny Weasley was there. She wouldn't have come to heaven with me, would she? Then again, that was a possibility. Who knows what Voldemort would have done to her after he used her body? And she looked so peaceful, lying there.  
  
But I knew that something was up when I heard other voices, one that I recognized as Madame Pomfrey, and then I saw Dumbledore come in. He saw me and smiled, then came over to my bed.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, Draco," said Dumbledore.  
  
I sat up in bed, surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain, only fatigue. "What the hell happened?" I asked.  
  
The headmaster chose to ignore my language. Instead, he said, "It's a long story, and maybe it would be best if you started telling it. Please start from the beginning, and tell me everything you can remember about what happened."  
  
I took a shaky breath and tried to recall the events of what happened. But before I started, I wanted to make sure of something. "You're sure I'm not dead?"  
  
He chuckled. "Positive."  
  
So I started my tale. "I was walking through a hall when I saw Ginny Weasley. She grabbed me and pushed me into an empty classroom. I soon realized that it was Voldemort in Ginny's body. And I knew my death was coming." I shuddered, took another breath, and continued. "He grabbed my wrists, and I felt our souls battling. I thought he would win, but then I felt myself fighting back, and the next thing I knew, his soul had left my body. He, or rather, Ginny, screamed, and fell to the floor. And soon after that I passed out."  
  
I let out a long sigh, and to my surprise, the tears started to fall. I just ignored them, and Dumbledore turned his all knowing face to me. I hated him for that. For acting like he knew everything. But I had some unanswered questions, so I waited for him to say something.  
  
It was as if he could read my mind. "I bet you have some questions to ask me. Go ahead."  
  
There was one thing that was really bothering me. "Did I defeat him? Is he gone?"  
  
"Yes, Draco. You have destroyed his soul and so have destroyed him. Forever. He shall never return to bother us again. But this is just one instance. Who knows what else may happen."  
  
I nodded. "But how? I thought I had to love a woman to beat him."  
  
"You did, Mr. Malfoy. And you do." I guess I must have looked confused, because he said, "Think hard. Isn't there anyone you love?"  
  
I thought about it for a long time. Then realization hit me. "Mum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I had beaten the prophecy. I killed Voldemort in a way I never expected. I did truly love someone. I love my mother.  
  
I had another question. "What about Ginny?"  
  
"She will be fine. She was in no way phsically harmed, although she might have some tough psycological things to deal with."  
  
I just nodded. He spoke again. "Of course, many things will be changed, and much will happen over the next few days. But you, Mr. Malfoy, well, I suggest you catch up on your studies. I am aware you didn't feel like doing work with the fate of death facing you, but all's well now, and your teachers have agreed to pardon you for those months. Try and understand what has happened."  
  
I left and headed back to my room. I needed to clear my head.  
  
The next few days were chaos, as Dumbledore predicted. The first thing that happened was a letter I recieved from my mother. It was about Lucius. He had committed suicide.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Whee, I killed Lucius! Lol. Okay, you know what's really annoying? I take a keyboarding class in school. I took the post test, and I got 63 words per minute. What's the point of taking a a typing class when I already know how to type? We have to start all over again, too, like with the home keys. As if I didn't know that. Trust me, I get all the practice typing I need by typing up these stories! 


	7. The End Of A Long Year

With Dumbledore's permission, I hurried home as soon as I could. When I arrived there, my mother was still in shock.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. Then she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
  
"Lucius... your father... committed suicide."  
  
"I know, I know," I told her softly. "How? And why?"  
  
"Some sort of potion," she replied, weeping, "Posion. As for why..." she gulped. "Because of you. You betrayed him. Voldemort is gone. He figured he had nothing left to live for; he didn't love his family, and once the ministry got things straightened out, he'd be arrested and taken to Azkaban anyway. He did some horrible things, Draco. I'm so glad you didn't turn out like him."  
  
I led her over to the couch and let her settle down and relax. She gulped and said, "It's for the best, Draco. We're better off without him. He was a horrible person." she turned to me and said, "I can't believe you beat him. It was in all the papers. I mean, everyone was expecting Harry Potter to do something like this. Not you. I'm so proud, Draco."  
  
She was right. No one had expected me to defeat Voldemort. Why, that was job given to the great hero, Harry Potter. Not Draco Malfoy. Why, Draco Malfoy is supposed to be the bad guy. Not this time.  
  
Once I returned to Hogwarts, my life was... bad. I had almost no friends. Somehow, it didn't matter that I had beaten Voldemort. The Gryffindors still hated me. Perhaps they were brave, but they weren't able to give me a second chance.  
  
The Hufflepuffs had always been rather afraid of me, although Hannah Abbott shyly came up to me one day and congratulated me on defeating Voldemort. She was one of the few that did.  
  
Why is it that when Harry Potter does something amazing like this, he has hundreds of fans and people following him everywhere. I here I am, the one that has ended Voldemort's reign, and they all ignore me.  
  
Of course, the Slytherins were the worst. Most of them didn't just ignore me, but they got mad at me. All of them that were planning to become Death Eaters had their futures ruined, and didn't know what to do with their lives. Also, many of their parents had been taken to Azkaban because of what I had done. Needless to say, I wasn't too popular with them.  
  
Only Pansy Parkinson continued talking to me. "Oh, Draco," she cooed, "I'm so glad you defeated him. Now we won't have to deal with him. You're so brave, so daring." She wrapped her arms around me.  
  
I pulled away. I was sick of her, the way she acted. "Leave me alone, Pansy," I told her.  
  
I was quite happy when the end of school came. I dedicated my last few months to studying. I had nothing else to do. I had no friends, and since I had quit the Quidditch team since they were all mean to me, I had nothing else to do. Sometimes I would just fly around peacfully on my broom; it was one of the few things I still enjoyed to do.  
  
I passed all my tests this year with higher grades then ever before, and needless to say, I was pretty proud of myself.  
  
As I rode home on the Hogwarts Express, I thought about how much I'd matured this year. More mature than anyone else in my year, it seemed. I was looking forward to spending time with my mother.  
  
And who knows what next year might hold for me? Perhaps it would be bad, but there was always the chance for something else, too.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Wow, I didn't think I would finish it that quickly. Anyway, if you want to follow Draco after this story until he finishes at Hogwarts, check out the sequel, Changing Of The Tides. That one's completed, and it's more of a romance than anything else. Thank you everyone for reading this, I love you all!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, cooldot, f0xyness39, a, Alex Destine, amaryllis, Googooliebokee, Angel, Torrential Zephyr, and Tom Riddle's Son!! 


End file.
